tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Raum
| ageoftga= }} Raum is a mage who conspired with Grandmaster Vepar and the Clergy of Nergal in the Magestar in the Third Age. After Marcus Sarillius and the mages loyal to the Aisonian throne had driven them out, Raum and Vepar hid in the Temple of Hephaestus in Yamato and continued scheming in the shadows. Their actions led to the Battle of Hephaisteion over a decade later only to see the plan thwarted by Marcus and the Fellowship of Shipwreck Cove. Raum managed to escape the battle unscathed, intending to finish his mission another day. In the Fourth Age, he has become a notable cleric who carries out Nergal's will. Biography Third Age Early Years Raum joined the Magestar, the prestigious mage school in Aison, from an early age. Over the years he proved his mastery in magic and was eventually promoted as one of the Masters of Magestar overseeing the training of mage students who would serve the Aisonian throne. Distreyd Era Raum sided with the treacherous Grandmaster Vepar and the Clergy of Nergal during the Magestar Conspiracy and helped them intimidate the other masters to follow them as well as get rid of rebellious elements, most notably Master Zagan who had refused to bow down to them. Although their goals were noble at first as they attempted to use Nergal's teachings to pull Aison out of its stagnant period of peace and prepare it for the wars they were sure to come, their methods proved to be ruthless, including unleashing a fire elemental on the rival school of Graves Hall to thin out competition. When Vepar began descending into madness after leeching too much power from an elemental gem in his possession, the Clergy of Nergal liaison, Sir Martel, planned to replace him with the more sensible Raum. Before they could do proceed with their plans, an insurrection begun by the Graves Hall paladin Marcus Sarillius and finished by the Magestar Master Josiah Amdusias managed to overthrow Vepar's tyranny and drove the treacherous masters out of the Magestar. Vepar and Raum remained in hiding for the duration of the Yamatian Invasion and the Great War, coming to believe that the Yamato Empire's success had been precisely because Aison had been unwilling to adopt Nergal's teachings to survive and had now paid the price. Godslayer Era After the Cataclysm left many people, including surviving Graves Hall paladins, disillusioned, Raum and Vepar contacted ten paladins and turned them to their side. They began studying the Temple of Hephaestus in Yamato, a nation which had fallen to demons, and tried to figure out how to unleash the dormant power within it for their own use and enslave several elementals to do their bidding in a Stormborn ritual. They briefly allied with the Totenkopfs' Yamatian branch during the Second Great War with intentions to betray the cultists later before the same could be done to them as well as make sure to wipe out both demons and the Yamatians whom they wanted revenge on for the invasion of Aison. They kidnapped Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto of the Akai Tora in order to weaken the samurai, used the Black Hunters as pawns and lured the Fellowship of Shipwreck Cove to the temple during the Battle of Hephaisteion so they could enact their plan to use Marcus Sarillius's sword Dusk to awaken the temple and free the entity trapped within the complex. Although Vepar and Raum's plan succeeded in some ways, they underestimated the resolve of Marcus and the fellowship who rejected their offer to sacrifice Yamatian lives in order to destroy the demons with the temple's power. Raum allowed the fellowship to kill Vepar and defeated the ten converted paladins, revealing himself to have manipulated the insane Grandmaster all along, and then stole the elemental gem that had been in the late master's profession before fleeing from the temple and leaving the fellowship and the Black Hunters to face both demons and Totenkopf agents in the Battle of Hephaisteion. Fourth Age Interim Years In the years following the Catastrophe, Raum continued serving the Clergy of Nergal and rose in the ranks to become a notable cleric of the faith. He pursued his goal with zeal and yet managed to show off a calm persona while out in public. Aliases and Nicknames ; Master Raum : His title in the Magestar. Appearance A tall redhead with a beard which has begun turning grey in his later years. He is often seen wearing a red cape over his grey and blue Nergalite uniform. Personality and Traits Calm, cunning, ruthless, he prefers manipulating people, including allies, but will resort to force if that is the only way to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities He is a skilled black mage and illusionist, capable of distorting people's perception of reality. Relationships Marcus Sarillius Raum viewed Marcus as nothing more than a pawn and was amused by Marcus's refusal to submit to him. Although he was annoyed at Marcus's tendency to foil his schemes, he came to respect the paladin as a worthy adversary whom he ultimately used to help spark a greater conflict between various factions. Raum's actions caused Marcus to focus on finding threats to the world in unlikely places after the Catastrophe, and the paladin's disappearance has allowed Raum to speed up his plans. Vepar Although ostensibly the right-hand man of Vepar, Raum ended up manipulating his master once the latter grew more and more insane. Vepar believed Raum was loyal to him but learned the truth too late when Raum allowed him to be killed. See also *Battle of Hephaisteion *Clergy of Nergal *Magestar *Vepar Category:Characters from Aison Category:Clergy of Nergal Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Magestar Category:Third Age characters